


Golden hour

by dumbwwwitch



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Kurusu Akira - Freeform, M/M, akechi goro - Freeform, alternative universe, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbwwwitch/pseuds/dumbwwwitch
Summary: «Sei nervoso.»Una voce lo reclama dall’altra parte della sala, oltre il bancone in legno. Akechi lo aspetta seduto sul divanetto che dà le spalle alla finestra, quello davanti al tavolino con gli intarsi dorati preferito da tutti, e gli rivolge un sorriso impossibile da tradurre.«Che cosa?» domanda Akira facendo finta di non aver sentito, concentrandosi ora sulla caffettiera in metallo.«Sei nervoso. Lo so perché ti tocchi sempre gli occhiali quando prepari il caffè per me.»
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 5





	Golden hour

I fiori che ricoprono le loro tazze si arrampicano sulla porcellana bianca accendendola di rosa e verde. Sono delle orchidee, precisamente, e Akira conta i loro petali ancora e ancora finché dentro la sua testa non c’è più spazio per niente al di là di quel giardino botanico fatto di colore smaltato. Se fosse solo, non perderebbe mai così tanto tempo dietro quelle minuzie. Se fosse solo, a dirla tutta, non si troverebbe nemmeno in quella situazione.

Ma oggi è proprio uno di quei pomeriggi. E concentrarsi sulle piccole cose è l’unico modo che conosce per dissimulare.

«Sei nervoso.»

Una voce lo reclama dall’altra parte della sala, oltre il bancone in legno. Akechi lo aspetta seduto sul divanetto che dà le spalle alla finestra, quello davanti al tavolino con gli intarsi dorati preferito da tutti, e gli rivolge un sorriso impossibile da tradurre. 

«Che cosa?» domanda Akira facendo finta di non aver sentito, concentrandosi ora sulla caffettiera in metallo.

«Sei nervoso. Lo so perché ti tocchi sempre gli occhiali quando prepari il caffè per me.»

Akira ritrae la mano istintivamente, scoprendola indaffarata fra l’asticella protetta dalle ciocche scure dei suoi capelli. Non gli piace quando Akechi lo coglie di sorpresa, non così, non a quell’ora, quando il suo corpo indossa il torpore di un’intera giornata e non ha le forze necessaria per difendersi. È già tanto che l’abbia assecondato per _l’ennesima_ volta e sia rimasto oltre l’orario di lavoro: se smettesse si guardarlo in quel modo, renderebbe le cose decisamente meno difficili.

«A proposito… penso che il caffè sia pronto, Akira.»

E ha ragione, in effetti. Il caffè è pronto.

Oltre la finestra, il sole splende ancora nonostante si stia avvicinando l’orario del riposo. La scurezza del caffè dentro le loro tazze è una contraddizione ambulante se messa in confronto a quel cielo color albicocca, ma Akira sa anche fin troppo bene che è solo così che Akechi lo vuole.

«Non pensavo di metterti così agitazione» ridacchia l’altro appena Akira poggia le tazze sul tavolo e gli si siede a fianco, «Non ti mangio mica, eh.»

«Non sono nervoso. Sono semplicemente perplesso dal fatto che ti piaccia così tanto bere il caffè a quest’ora.»

«Che posso dire?» ribatte l’altro portandosi la tazzina alla bocca, «Mi piace vederti sgobbare durante la golden hour.»

Akira si fa scivolare quell’affermazione di dosso un sorso per volta. Da quando ha iniziato a lavorare in quel posto, non c’è stato un giorno in cui Akechi non l’abbia messo alla prova, e se inizialmente dispensava semplicemente consigli con la stessa affabilità di chi ha sudato la propria esperienza un passo per volta, adesso sembra semplicemente divertirsi a tormentarlo. “Perché non mi fai vedere quanto sei migliorato a preparare il caffè?” gli dice appena chiudono il locale quasi da un mese a questa parte, per poi commentare il risultato con valzer di parole incomprensibili prima di andarsene senza un vero responso.

E dire che Akira, per del tempo, l’ha addirittura invidiato. Come fa il suo collega a mimetizzarsi in quel posto rimasto congelato nel tempo con tanta naturalezza? Come fa a indossare quelle divise dai colletti traboccanti di stoffa senza sembrare ridicolo, ma anzi, brillando come un personaggio uscito direttamente dalle pagine di un libro di fine Ottocento?

La tazzina di Akechi è ormai vuota. Il ragazzo l’appoggia sul tavolo senza dire una parola e ad occhi chiusi si abbandona alla morbidezza della poltrona al suo fianco. L’oro liquido del tramonto che scivola dalla finestra fa sembrare le sue ciglia bionde dei fili preziosi.

«Beh, com’è?» gli domanda Akira impaziente senza ricevere risposta.

Solo dopo qualche secondo però Akechi gli parla. «Sai cosa rende buono il caffè, Akira?»

«Mmh… la tostatura dei chicchi?»

Il suo collega, rincontrando lo sguardo, scuote la testa. «No, sciocchino» ridacchia come se fosse ovvio, «è la compagnia. Se la gente bevesse caffè solo per il fatto che è buono, a quest’ora i bar sarebbero tutti tristemente vuoti.»

Ecco che accade di nuovo: Akechi inizia a farneticare e Akira perde velocemente il filo del discorso.

«Quindi… è buono o no, oggi?»

Akechi semplicemente scrolla le spalle. «Chi lo sa. Pensi di essere una buona compagnia?»

Onestamente, Akira non lo sa. Non sa se è una buona compagnia, non sa se riuscirà mai fare un caffè come lo vuole Akechi, non sa nemmeno più se quello è il lavoro più adatto a lui. Sa solo che, dopo mesi di incomprensibili comportamenti, è arrivato sul punto di esplodere.

«Perché non la smetti di parlare per metafore e non sei chiaro una volta per tutte?» sbotta. «Perché ci tieni tanto a farmi perdere tutto questo tempo preparando il caffè se non mi dai nemmeno consigli per migliorare?»

Il ragazzo sgrana gli occhi. «M-metafore?» balbetta prima di scoppiare a ridere. «Metafore! Io pensavo di essere stato anche fin troppo esplicito.»

A malapena Akira se ne accorge, quando Akechi gli si avvicina ad un soffio dal viso. È di una lentezza estenuante, morbida in un certo senso.

«Davvero non lo capisci, Akira?»

Uno schiocco lo mette a tacere prima che possa esternare la sua sorpresa. Il modo in cui le loro labbra collidono è soffice, ricorda più un accarezzarsi impacciato che un bacio, come se Akechi gli stesse lasciando del tempo per allontanarsi senza dire poi troppo. E in effetti, ad Akira basterebbe scostarsi appena per fermarlo, frapporre una mano fra di loro per mettere fine a quel momento, ma vuole davvero farlo? Perché dovrebbe? Così lascia andare le redini della sua mente e mette da parte tutti i punti di domanda rimasti irrisolti, e si avventa sulla sua bocca come se contenesse tutte le risposte del mondo. Il sentore di caffè viaggia sulle loro lingue, caldo, familiare, custode di una familiarità che attendeva solamente di venir svelata.

Finché Akechi non si stacca da lui con un altro schiocco. Al di là delle lenti appannate, Akira vede gli angoli della sua bocca piegati in un sorriso.

«Ora meglio che vada visto che in teoria il mio turno è finito un’ora fa» gli sussurra addosso il biondo prima di scivolare via dalla sua presa e sgambettare verso la porta. «Lascio a te le pulizie, va bene?»

«Sì… va bene… credo…?»

«Perfetto! Ah, e, Akira… »

«Sì?»

«Il tuo caffè è sempre stato il mio preferito.»


End file.
